Broken
by blackwidow10
Summary: HD slash. Draco, once again, has managed to screw something up. But this time, it has cost him his one and only love. It's a beautiful moonlit night at the Hogwarts castle. Can Draco win back his boyfriend? songfic to Broken by Seether & Amy Lee


**Broken**

**By: blackwidow10**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Trust me, if I did, the movies wouldn't be rated PG.

A/N: Well, here's another story. Hope you like!

Draco's steps echoed softly as he walked through the halls of Hogwarts. It was late, past midnight, way past. Even Filch was asleep by now. This was good, because he didn't have Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Not that Harry was talking to him at the moment anyway.

He had apologized. More than once, mind you. He had done everything he could think of, short of begging. He had pleaded, bought him roses, even professed his love to the school, much to his complete embarrassment.

And Harry still wouldn't forgive him.

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since the fight, two weeks since Draco had felt the warmth of Harry's arms around him, felt the velvety feel of their lips pressed together.

Draco sighed. He wondered if he would ever feel that pleasure again.

As he roamed the halls of the 3rd floor, watching the peaceful sleeping of the portraits on the wall, he thought of a song. No particular reason, but he vaguely remembered a day with a Muggle radio. And Harry. He recalled the words, not even noticing when his voice joined the soft taps of his footsteps. All he could hear, and all he could think about, was Harry.

_I wanted you to know_

_I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph_

_I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Draco was not the only one wandering the halls so late at night.

Harry was seated in a window seat on the end of the 3rd floor corridor, staring out the window at the bright white moon shining on the cold, black lake, but he wasn't really seeing it. The only thing about the scenery that made it through the abyss that was his thoughts, was the memory of that moonlight shining off Draco's hair.

If Harry was honest with himself, which he rarely was, he missed Draco. Badly. Terribly. All he wanted to do was crawl into a warm bed, curled around Draco and sleeping peacefully.

Too bad that wasn't possible.

He knew it was his own fault, really. It wasn't that big of a deal, he could have forgiven Draco. Easily. And he would have been a lot more comfortable right now.

And now Draco was avoiding him.

Harry sighed, thinking back to before the fight, trying to recall the feel of Draco's soft pale skin beneath his Quidditch-roughened hands.

It was in the middle of this memory that he heard a sound. Singing. A Muggle song too. He knew that voice. It was the voice that had whispered to him in the night, murmured sweet 'I love you's', and screamed his name to the night as its owner writhed underneath him.

It was Draco.

He knew that song, it was a favorite of his. He was surprised that Draco remembered it. That day seemed so long ago now.

'He sounds so sad. And it's my fault. I don't want him to be sad. I need to forgive him. I need my Dragon back.'

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Draco started. A voice was singing with him. A voice belonging to an emerald-eyed god with ebony hair, more commonly known as Harry Potter.

Harry...singing with him...no anger or sadness in his eyes, as per recently, only love and longing, with a strong hint of pure lust from too many days away from his lover.

"Harry..."

He only smiled and continued with the song, standing up and walking toward Draco.

_The worst is over now_

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Harry hated to sing. He hated the way his voice sounded. But he needed Draco to understand. The words of this song expressed more than he could ever say on his own. All he could do was watch Draco, to let him know he was forgiven. To let him know he was loved...

Draco was part way between stunned and highly turned on. It had been so long since he had felt that smooth tanned skin...

Draco walked up to Harry, staring into his eyes unable to turn away, not that he wanted to. He reached up, slowly, and ran his pale fingers down Harry's cheek. Harry's eyes closed as Draco's other hand joined its partner, softly stroking his face, memorizing the lines and contours so he could never forget the feel.

Harry closed what little distance was left between their lips as Draco's hands found a home in his unruly hair, and kissed him, so softly, barely there. Harry put his arms around Draco's waist, pulling their bodies flush together. The kiss deepened, pressing more firmly, welcoming the familiar taste as Harry's tongue slid against Draco's lips, asking for entrance.

It had been so long, too long...

Harry slowly broke the kiss, keeping Draco as close to him as possible. He couldn't let him go now.

They looked into each other's eyes, soft smiles painting their lips at the amazing feeling of being so close again.

Harry and Draco opened their mouths again, this time to sing, together, their voices echoing through the sleeping corridor.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Their lips met again, feverishly and more passionate, tongues dueling in an old dance for dominance.

Draco softly pushed Harry back to the window seat. The back of Harry's knees hit the edge, and he sat down, pulling Draco onto his lap as their lips stayed connected. Harry's hands ran up under Draco's shirt, moaning as he felt the soft pale skin, goose bumps spreading from where his fingers touched.

So long...

They moved together, slowly, torturously, grinding into each other. Their soft moaning filled the corridor, coupling with the groans of new-renewed passion.

"Draco..."

"Harry..."

"Never again."

Draco smiled and kissed Harry firmly, moving their lips together.

"I love you."

"Love you too, my Dragon."

Draco shifted his attention to Harry's ear, licking it softly and whispering.

"Never again."

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_


End file.
